The End
by lentejoncita
Summary: Spoilers 5x10, después del capitulo


**The End**

"Le odio, le odio, le odio tanto…" no podía parar de repetirse para sí misma. Escapó tan rápido como pudo después de verle con "ella". Sí, seguramente sería una puta, y sí probablemente no sentía nada, pero ella sí. Le dolía y mucho, verle regalando sus miradas a otra, ésas que ella creía, eran sólo de los dos…

Ya ni sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba atrapada en esto. Lo más simple, los últimos minutos, desde que le había descubierto en su despacho. Lo más probable, los últimos días, desde aquel beso que él provocó. Lo más real, toda la vida, desde que le conoció.

Por primera vez en años creía que había bajado las barreras, que los juegos estaban tomando un cariz más profundo, pero no. Se sentía como una idiota, una idiota que se había ilusionado. Una idiota que había soñado con él, y ella, con ellos, juntos. Una grandísima idiota que se había dejado influir por lo que los demás decían, se veía a leguas que había algo. Una idiota, por pensar que él también lo veía…Y lo peor es que su idiotez le iba a costar bien cara, se había expuesto, y demasiado.

Ella misma se había construido muros para protegerse de él, aún recordaba lo mucho que dolió la última vez. Entonces era más joven y creía que tenía mucha vida por delante, ahora ya no. En el último mes había perdido a Joy y también a él, aunque ya dudaba si alguna vez le había tenido.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de mojar sus rosadas mejillas y cada vez le costaba más respirar. Le odiaba, pero sobre todo, se odiaba ella. Por llorar y no saber parar, porque sabía que en el fondo le quería y se odiaba por ello.

Estaba sentada en el suelo de su solitaria cocina. Se había preparado una tila, no pensaba permitir que al día siguiente él notase que había llorado, porque mientras ella lloraba en su casa y se sentía miserable, él estaba en la suya tirándose a la rubia. Sólo con imaginarlos un gemido gutural escapaba de su garganta y el sonoro llanto comenzaba de nuevo. No tenía porque aguantarse, podía desahogarse a gusto, esta sería la última vez que lo hiciese por él.

Después de tanta autocompasión y dolor fue su orgullo quien afloró, se secó las lagrimas y decidida se levantó. Se llenó las manos de agua bajo el grifo de la cocina y empapó su rostro. Se sintió tremendamente aliviada y deslizó sus manos por su nuca humedeciéndola igualmente. No se lo iba a permitir, había superado todos y cada uno de los obstáculos que le había puesto la vida, no iba a dejarse vencer por él. No otra vez. Se prometió a sí misma que no iba a volver a caer en sus juegos, que se había terminado el flirteo, y todavía menos iba a volver a exponerse a él. Era contradictorio, a pesar de las consecuencias se sentía bien por una parte, por primera vez había sido valiente y había dado el paso de hablar con él, pero ahora dolía tanto…

Su cabeza iba a partirse en dos, le dolía de tanto llorar, las mejillas estaban rojas y ardiendo, además tuvo que dejar una caja de clínex sobre la mesita de noche. Estaba segura que le costaría dormirse, pero había tomado una decisión, y esta vez nada la cambiaría. Se había acabado y del todo.

Siempre había pensado que cuando llegasen a este punto él reconocería sus sentimientos, no cambiaría pero al menos mostraría que ella le importaba y sin embargo, se estaba tirando a la rubia, sólo eso ocupaba su mente. No iba a aguantar más, no debía, no podía. Y tras muchos años se dio cuenta que debía pasar página de forma definitiva.

No había podido. Era la primera vez que le pasaba, no había podido.

Salieron los dos con la moto hacia su casa. Ella siempre sabía como tratarle y él a ella. Era la única mujer a la que no pagaba por acostarse con él, y aún así lo hacían asiduamente. Siempre era excitante y diferente, ella se prestaba a cumplir todas sus fantasías y él las de ella. No tenían nada en común excepto el sexo, y eso lo hacía una relación perfecta para él. Pero hoy no había podido.

Ella le miraba mientras se vestía de nuevo. No había dicho nada ni un "tranquilo esto les pasa a todos" ni "Joder eres un viejo y no se te levanta", nada. Se dejó hacer por él para satisfacerse y enseguida se vistió y se marchó. No sabía si volvería.

Otra vez solos, su whisky y él, no había mejor compañía. Y sin embargo no podía dejar pensar en qué le había pasado, pero lo tenía claro. Durante unas milésimas de segundos había olvidado que la actriz era quién estaba bajo su cuerpo desnudo, y deseó que fuese otra, una de pelo castaño y rizos. Su mente le estaba castigando, y en cierto modo sabía que se lo merecía.

Él se desvistió ante ella cuando la besó, porque sí había sido él quien la había ido a su casa y la había besado. Había sido él quien había abierto la caja de pandora, y ahora que era ella quien bajaba sus defensas él se burlaba. Se había burlado en lugar de besarle, que era lo que realmente quería. Todos tenían razón, era un cabrón.

Llegó más tarde de lo habitual al hospital y al entrar observó que todo volvía a la normalidad. Había luz en el despacho de la decana, al menos ahora podría trabajar con tranquilidad sin tener que escuchar sus impedimentos para cada procedimiento. De camino al ascensor se encontró con Wilson que antes de los buenos días preguntó: ¿Hablaste ayer con Cuddy?

-Buenos días Wilson, y tus almorranas, ¿cómo van? – preguntó entrando en el ascensor junto con el oncólogo.

-Bonito detalle regalarle el escritorio de la universidad.

-No me ha dado las gracias, no será tan bonito.

-¿No? Parecía muy emocionada con el regalo.- dijo extrañado Wilson.

-¿Tú cómo sabes que..?

-Estaba con ella cuando lo vio.

-¿A qué hora?- preguntó atando cabos.

-Sobre las 7 y media, cerca de las ocho. ¿Por?

-Genial.-dijo con cara de cabreo, pero Wilson no entendía nada.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo Wilson salió, pero House pulsó de nuevo para bajar.

-¿Tienes algún caso para mí?-dijo entrando en el renovado despacho de la directora.

-No.- respondió sin alzar la vista.

-¿Puedo irme a casa en ese caso?- preguntó sentándose en los nuevos sillones.

-Puedes pasar consultas, sé que te encantan. – continuó firmando papeles.

-No has dicho nada del escritorio. – le dijo mientras pasaba la mano por la madera recién pulida como él había mandado al carpintero.

-Gracias House.- dijo alzando la vista y haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por sonar sincera. – ha sido un detalle por tu parte. – tragó saliva como pudo y continuo mirando los papeles.

-¿Eso es todo?- dijo poniendo pucheritos esperando que ella alzase la vista, per no lo hizo.-Esperaba algo más efusivo, después de que ayer quisieras besarme.

Ella sintió una punzada como un cuchillo clavándose ante el recuerdo de ayer, de ellos, cuando todavía creía en él, en ellos. Pero de nuevo tenía que hacer de tripas corazón, no iba a exponerse se lo había prometido a sí misma.

-Ayer me dejaste clara tu postura respecto a ese tema, así que ya está zanjado. – le dijo alzando la vista de nuevo y mostrándose tan fría como su sangre le permitía.

-Todo esto es por Linda…-comenzó a decir él, pero ella enseguida le interrumpió.

-Todo esto es por ti, esto es absurdo House. – Los nervios la estaban dominando y se levantó de golpe.- ¡Se acabó! ¿Me oyes? Se acabaron los juegos, se acabó todo, el tonteo. Se acabaron las visitas nocturnas a mi casa y que aparezcas cuando tengo citas. Se a-ca-bó.- dijo vocalizando todo lo que podía.- A partir de ahora nuestra relación será exclusivamente profesional, y si no te gusta busca otro director que te contrate, no lo encontrarás. – dijo desafínate esta última frase y de nuevo volvió a sentarse.- Y ahora vete a pasar consulta.

Cuando él se marchó sin rechistar se sintió poderosa, y fuerte capaz de encarar cualquier cosa. Pero a los pocos segundos se descubrió a sí misma mirando el escritorio de nogal y deslizando la palma de la mano sobre él y se dio cuenta que no era tan sencillo poner final a su "historia" con Gregory House, pero al menos habían empezado un nuevo capitulo. Uno en el que ella sería más fuerte y él debería demostrarle algo, todavía no sabía muy bien qué. Si no lo hacía, si las cosas no cambiaban, sería el verdadero final, porque descubriría que se equivocó, y Greg había muerto para dejar sólo a House. Al menos iba a ser el final de su sufrimiento, eso se prometía a sí misma.


End file.
